Jaheira
Jaheira was a half-elf druid of Tethyrian noble descent who served as an agent of the Harpers, along with her husband Khalid, during the mid 14 century DR. The couple were attempting to uncover the secrets of the iron crisis that plagued the Sword Coast, when they got caught up in the Bhaalspawn saga surrounding the young ward of their wise friend Gorion. Description Quite headstrong in her beliefs, Jaheira believed the only way to protect the natural world of Faerûn was to take action in life. While she was often strong-willed, with a seemingly flippant attitude towards death, certain events in her life gave Jaheira a sense of doubt. Relationships Through the Harpers, Jaheira and Khalid became good friends with the sage Gorion and were acquainted with such people as Elminster. Throughout their extensive travels together Jaheira became quite close with Imoen, though at times she saw the young mage as childish and naive. Khalid and Jaheira had very different personalities. Jaheira was bold and willful, almost to the point of stubbornness while Khalid was rather nervous and often lost his nerve in battle. Powers As a druid, Jaheira could shapeshift into the form of several animals, including that of a wolf and bear. From her time spent as an agent of the Harpers, she had access to the spell ''Harper's call. History Early Life Jaheira was born to a noble family in Tethyr, who supported King Alemander IV during the Ten Black Days of Eleint on the eve of the Tethyrian Interregnum, and was orphaned after her parents were killed my a mob of angry peasants. Jaheira was saved by one of the serving girls within their castle and the two fled into the Forest of Tethir, where they met an enclave of druids. She joined their community and became a druid herself, taking on the worship of the Oak Father, Silvanus. At some point she met a man,Dermin Courtierdale, who brought her into the semi-secret society of the Harpers and acted as her mentor in her education of their teachings. While in their service, Jaheira met and fell in love with the fighter Khalid, a fellow half-elf from the Lands of Intrigue. The two married and, in spite of their differences, always cared deeply for each other. During her time with the secret society, Jaheira and her associates exposed Baron Ployer of Calimshan as a slave breeder, destroying his reputation within the realm. Adventures in the Sword Coast In 1368 DR, Jaheira and Khalid were sent on behalf of the Harpers to investigate the iron crisis and the Nashkel mines. They stayed at the Friendly Arm Inn and awaited the arrival of their friend and fellow Harper Gorion, sleeping in turns so as not to miss him. Gorion had heard news that his adopted child was in fact one of the Bhaalspawn and lost his life to the malevolent warrior Sarevok while smuggling his ward out of Candlekeep in the dead of night. Gorion's ward escaped and, with the help of their foster sibling Imoen, met up with Jaheira and Khalid. The couple took it as their responsibility to watch after the two, having been appointed as their guardian in event of Gorion's death. The group of four traveled traveled together for a time and uncovered the secrets of the Iron Throne, as they attempted to manipulate the iron trade of the Sword Coast and plunge the region into a war between Baldur's Gate and Amn. Their adventures culminated in a battle in the Temple of Bhaal within the Undercity of Baldur's Gate, and saw the defeat of Sarevok and his associates. After the defeat of Sarevok, Jaheira and Khalid traveled to the Boareskyr Bridge, where they were separated by at Bridgefort by the crusading forces of Caelar Argent. It was believed she reunited with the young Bhaalspawn, whom she had previously sworn to protect and after traveling through the Forest of Wyrms, was joined by her beloved husband. They continued on battle the fervent aasimar's army at Dragonspear Castle and ventured into Avernus within the Nine Hells. Imprisonment and shield.]] A year after their dual victories in the Sword Coast, in 1369 DR, Jaheira, Khalid, Imoen, Gorion's Ward were imprisoned beneath the city of Athkatla, along with the Hathran Dynaheir, the Rashemi berserker Minsc and the miniature giant space hamster Boo. One of their captors, the fallen-from-grace elven mage Jon Irenicus, killed Khalid and forced the young Imoen to watch as he died. Eventually Imoen's foster sibling was freed and the remaining members, save for Dynaheir, joined forces with one another. While they escaped Irenicus' dungeon, they discovered Khalid's mutilated corpse and Jaheira wailed in horror. The group emerged from the subterranean prison and arrived in the middle of Waukeen's Promenade, to find Irenicus battling a handful of Shadow Thieves. After a few brief words Imoen cast ''magic missile at the powerful spellcaster, just before he Cowled Wizards of Athkatla arrived. They apprehended Irenicus and Imoen for the crime of unlicensed magic use within the city and took the pair to Spellhold on the island of Brynnlaw. Jaheira, her Bhaalspawn friend and their fellow companions traveled through Athkatla and the surrounding country to raise the 20,000 gp, required by the Shadow Thief Gaelan Bayle, to secure Imoen's release. Harpers in Athkatla It was believed the group met and recruited other allies in their quest, and explored dangerous locations such as the Temple of Amaunator in the Umar Hills, the troll-infested Arnise Hold and even the lair of the red dragon Firkraag. They had supposedly rescued a man, Renfeld, who had been poisoned and attacked by thugs, and brought him to a fellow Harper in Amn, Rylock. After further aiding the Athkatlan group of Harpers, led by Berinvar, by defeating some novice necromancers, who were in fact agents of the Zhentarim, Jaheira and her friends were somewhat manipulated in delivering a polymorphed assassin to the doorstep of the necromancers' mentor Xzar, under the guise that it was his old friend Montaron, who had been transformed and held as punishment. Jaheira was abruptly summoned by the Amnian branch of the Harpers for a consultation by an ally of Berinvar, Meronia. She returned to her companions shortly thereafter and asked them to accompany her to the Galvarey estate, the Harper Hold of Athkatla. This summons was a ruse by the ambitious Harper Galvarey, who planned to prevent the chaos that might be caused by Jaheira's Bhaalspawn friend, by means of an imprisonment spell. She defended her ally to the death, and her group was forced to kill Galvarey and his fellow misguided Harpers. Some time after her encounter with Galvarey, Jaheira and her band were attacked by the Harper Reviane, who operated under the authority of Berinvar. A few days later the group approached by her friend and former mentor, Dermin. After a brief reunion, he informed her that he had been sent to kill or otherwise apprehend her for the death of Galvarey at the hands of her party. While he claimed justice must be taken for her deeds, Jaheira maintained she was in the right and expressed her disgust at the notion the group she had long served would seek revenge. Jaheira renounced her standing within the Harpers organization. Dermin walked away without violence, but left her with a warning her life would not have peace. Dermin approached Jaheira and her friends once more and warned the young druid she had been labeled a traitor and murderer by the Harpers. He offered her a deal to submit herself to the organization, lest she be killed on sight by their agents. Jaheira kept herself collected and stalwart in response to this startling news, thought upon her old friend's offer and in the dead of night and slipped away from her party en route to the Galvarey Estate. She left behind a note explaining her actions; it read in part: Jaheira returned to Galvarey's estate, after being summoned by Dermin, and found it to be nearly abandoned, absent of any members of the Harpers, at least those of official standing. The spectral harpists that usually guarded the building were gone and a few mercenaries remained in there place. Her companions followed shortly after and she apprised them of her discovery. Although she was left with more questions than answers, unsure of Dermin's true allegiance, she came to the conclusion Galvarey, Berinvar and their band of Harpers had been acting out of alignment with the greater organization to their own benefit. When Jaheira and her companions passed through the Sea Bounty's Tavern in the ''City of Coins, Jaheira was abruptly stopped the then-destitute noble, Baron Ployer, who she had previously helped bring to justice. He verbally accosted her within the bar, angering her with his inquiries about her deceased husband Khalid. After some words, Ployer's spellcasting allies cursed her before teleporting away. While Jaheira's health rapidly deteriorated, she and her companions searched the city for clues to cure her affliction. After finding some dead ends, included a similarly-cursed and deceased Harper named Belgrade, they eventually tracked down the derelict home where the former baron was staying. After killing the former slaver, and retrieving the lock of hair he had taken from Jaheira, the effects of her curse began to subside. On one final occasion, when Jaheira and her fellow travelers left the city, Dermin Courtierdale approached his former pupil. He revealed himself as an accomplice to Galvarey's machinations, showing his complicity in all the deceit and deaths at the hands of his Harpers, and ambushed her along with his rogue agents. Wracked with guilt, but ultimately definat, Jaheira defended herself; she and her allies killed her former mentor and ceased his betrayal of the Harper code. Upon the group's return to Athkatla, Jaheira was approached by Elminster (under one of his several guises) whereupon he asked her if she felt she "had done the right thing". Jaheira responded that she had, and would do so again if given the opportunity. The old sage gifted her with a Harper pin, restoring her rank within the Harpers, wished her the best of luck and suggested she "get back to work", before disappearing off. Bhaalspawn Saga After raising the necessary funds,The following is based on Jaheira accompanying the progtagonist of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn as an NPC companion. Jaheira, Imoen's foster sibling, and their allies became entangled in a violent conflict between the Shadow Thieves and a group of vampires who lived in the graveyards of Athkatla. After the fight, the group managed to secure travel to the island of Brynnlaw aboard the Galante, captained by Saemon Havarian. Upon their arrival at Spellhold, they soon discovered that Irenicus had taken control of the asylum and that the imprisoned Imoen was a child of Bhaal herself. The deranged wizard Irenicus incapacitated the adventurers, stole the essence of Bhaal from the two god-children and left them to die at the hands of Bodhi, in the labyrinthine dungeon beneath the island-prison. Although they were trapped, they had managed to reunite Imoen. After fighting their way through monster-filled-corridors, magically-trapped puzzle rooms and a series of trials the group hurried to the ground level of Spellhold were believed to have helped Saemon get the Galante out of the docks of Brynnlaw and proceeded to set sail for Athkatla. Saemon presented the adventurers with a gift of thanks for the liberation of his ship, a silver blade that he had obtained from his former fallen-elf allies. In their voyage back to Athkatla, the band of adventurers were waylaid by Githyanki, who sought the silver sword which had been stolen from them, whisked down to the City of Caverns beneath the Sea of Swords, where they themselves in the political intrigue of the city, in a struggle between King Ixilthetocal and Prince Villynaty, and even met a silver dragon by the name of Adalon, who served as a guardian between the drow of the underdark and the surface elves of Suldanessellar. After infiltrating the dark elf city of Ust Natha, aided by the dragon's illusory disguise, and witnessing a fiendish ritual in which the drow attempted to summon a demon to aid in their constant battle with the surface else, they made their way to the surface to Toril. Upon emerging from the Underdark they met the elven commander Elhan and his fellow defenders of Suldanessellar. The elves informed them that Irenicus had taken control of their treetop city, stolen the holy relic known as the Rhynn Lanthorn and hid it away with Bodhi in the graveyards of Athkatla. Aided by allies they had made in their travels, the band of adventurers returned to the city of coins, recovered the elven artifact and put Bodhi and her vampire companions to rest for good. They marched on Suldanessellar to confront Irenicus and stop him from using the stolen essence of Bhaal to achieve divinity. Armed with the Rhynn Lanthorn, Jaheira and her companions returned to the city among the trees and fought alongside the elves, past golems, demons and even a black dragon before reaching the Tree of Life. The travelers counteracted the corruption caused by Irenicus and fought the mage in an epic battle on the tree's boughs before they were whisked down into the Nine Hells. Trapped in a corner of the fiendish plane, Jaheira and the rest of the party accompanied Imoen and her sibling as they faced several tests of character, which culminated in a final battle with demons, pit fiends and Irenicus, who empowered by the essence of Bhaal, could transform into his Slayer avatar. They managed to defeat the twisted, fallen-from-grace elven mage and banish him to some isolated lower plane. Following Irenicus' defeat the group continued into the Forest of Spirits where they learned more about the prophecy of Bhaal before being ambushed by Illasera, a member of the Bhaalspawn allegiance known as the Five. After defeating her, the group was pulled down to a pocked plane of the Nine Hells, where they encountered an imp named Cespenar and a resurrected Sarevok. Gorion's former ward was presented with a challenge before the group was able to return to Toril. After leaving Bhaal's corner of the outer planes, Jaheira and her friends returned to her homeland of Tethyr, right in the middle of the siege of Saradush. The priestess Melissan implored the group to help save the city from a member of the Five, the seemingly invincible fire giant, Yaga-Shura. After dealing with the paranoid ruler of the city, the half-orc Bhaalspawn Gromnir Il-Khan, they traveled to an old temple of Bhaal in the Forest of Mir, stole Yaga-Shura's heart from within his stronghold in the Marching Mountains and were finally saved what was left of the city by slaying the commander of the assaulting army of giants. Using the village of Amkethran as a starting point, the group scoured the Underdark for the subterranean enclave of Sendai, eventually defeating the drow Bhaalspawn within her inner sanctum, and raided the lair of the blue dragon Abazigal. Upon returning to Amkethran, the group learned that the Bhaalspawn-monk Balthazar, last remaining member of the Five and de facto ruler of the small village, abducted Melissan and ordered her execution. The group confronted Balthazar within the throne room of his monastery, where he revealed his plan to kill all the Bhaalspawn on Toril, the commit suicide to prevent Bhaal's inevitable resurrection. Seeing as how Imoen and her sibling were also Bhaalspawn, he attacked the group, aided by his fellow monks and mercenary forces. He fell in battle at the hands of the party, who were subsequently whisked away to the pocket plane within the Nine Hells. Having been summoned back to Bhaal's corner of the fiendish planes, the group was witness to a divine solar exposing Melissan for who she truly was, Amelyssan the Blackhearted, High Priestess of Bhaal. The malevolent had manipulated Imoen, her sibling and the Bhaalspawn of the Five into killing all of the god's mortal children and gathered their essence within the Mana Forge in an attempt to seize the dead god's portfolio and ascend as the new Lady of Murder. One last time, the group of adventurers traveled through the planes and stopped their foe. Amelyssan was deemed unworthy of Bhaal's divinity and the victors were allowed to return to Toril. Jaheria's involvement in the Bhaalspawn saga weighed heavily on her. Having been to the Hells and back and having experienced great loss, in particular her husband Khalid, she experience an inner conflict for some time. However, she knew the balance of the world was most important and became a champion to that cause, at times aligning herself with the Harpers and at others acting independently. She spent most of the remainder of her life traveling the Realms, having cross the lands at least thrice over. Appendix Age Since her noble family supported King Alemander IV during the Ten Black Days of Eleint, 1347 DR, it's estimated Jaheira was at least 21 and no older than 40 when the events of Baldur's Gate event happened and she met Gorion's Ward at the Friendly Arm Inn. Appearances ;Card games: * Dungeon Mayhem: Battle for Baldur’s Gate ;Novels: * Baldur's Gate * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal ;Video games: * Baldur's Gate * Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal Behind the Scenes Jaheira is voiced by Heidi Shannon, sometimes referenced as Hidi Shannon. Further Reading * External links * Notes References Category:Females Category:Druids Category:Druids of Mielikki Category:Druids of Silvanus Category:Fighters Category:Half-elves Category:Nobles Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Worshipers of Mielikki Category:Worshipers of Silvanus Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment